Dear Mom and Dad
by kisses on the mirror
Summary: 8 years after a prom disaster, Kim Crawford is now married to Jack Brewer with a baby on the way. She is reminded by Jack that she never told the real story to her parents of how she and Jack got together. Now, years after prom, she steps up and starts to write her letter. "Dear Mom and Dad..." Kick. Oneshot. R


**Authors Note: This is a one-shot with some music lyrics in it. The song is "Feel This Moment" by Pitbull featuring Christinal Aguileria. Please review? This oneshot is a letter that Kim sends to her parents 8 years after her senior prom. :) PLEASE R&R.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I mention besides what I make up.**

* * *

April 26, 2021

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's been a while since I wrote a letter to you and I regret that. Nothing much has happened lately. Grace and Jerry have bore twins: Lynette and Lori. Milton and Julie are on their honeymoon right now. Jack and I are doing fine. We're working hard to prepare for the baby. I'm officially 5 months pregnant.

But Jack made me realize that I didn't tell you the truth of how we got together after our senior prom. Let's just say...it was chicken that brought us together...and Pitbull & Christina Aguileria..crazy right? But here is the story of how I found my true love...

I applied the last of my Maybelline Rocket Mascara, Maybelline line stilleto eyeliner, Revlon lipgloss, and Maybelline Bouncy Blush. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I smiled. My hair was curled with my special curling wand. I was wearing a champagne wine colored gown and nude heels. I opened my matching nude clutch and put in my cell phone, a small pack of breath mints, my Revlon lipgloss, makeup wipes, and my Maybelline mascara.

I heard my mom call, "Kim! Brett's here!" Brett Johnson...my senior prom date. I wanted to go with Jack but I thought that Jack, at the time, didn't like me. He asked Lindsey Vonn. Yeah, I was heartbroken and that's the only reason why I agreed to go with Brett.

"Coming!" I turned off my bedroom light and carefully walked down the stairs.

Brett was standing next to my mom and dad and he had a perverted smile on his face. I felt uneasiness in my stomach. I ignored it.

"Prom pictures!" My mom exclaimed.

And I'll skip over prom pictures and the ride there. It was all a nightmare.

At prom, Brett and I were slowdancing to Justin Timberlake.

I caught a glance at Jack and Lindsey. Lindsey was in a black sequined mini dress. I rolled my eyes. Slut.

Brett then said, "Kim, I'll be right back. Bathroom and I think I left my spare shoes in the car. I looked down at his feet. His shoes had a small hole forming.

"Ok," I replied. "I'll be at the punch table."

The song "Feel This Moment" started playing and I smiled. I _loved_ this song!

_Ask for money, and get advice_  
_Ask for advice, get money twice_  
_I'm from the dirty but that chico nice_  
_Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life_

I looked at Jack and saw that he was dancing by himself. He looked at me and smiled. He walked over.

"Hey Kim." Jack poured a cup of punch for him.

"Hey Jack. Where's Lindsey?"

"Bathroom. She spilled a little bit of punch on herself."

"Oh cool. But omigosh! Isn't this song amazing?!"

Jack nodded. "Yea! The vocals are really good."

Pretty soon, me and Jack were jamming out!

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo_  
_Long ways from the hard ways_  
_Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s_  
_Dade county always, 305 all day_  
_Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party._  
_She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups_  
_I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up_  
_Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money_  
_Only difference is I own it,_  
_Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

_One day while my light is glowing_  
_I'll be in my castle golden_  
_But until the gates are open_  
_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_  
_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_  
_I just wanna feel this moment_

When the song was starting to come to an end, I frowned. Brett _still_ wasn't back yet. Nor was Lindsey.

"Hey Jack? I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I walked out the ballroom and went to one of the classrooms. (Remember? Prom was at this dance academy)

I walked by, suspicious, until I passed one classroom. I heard a moan. Then a grunt.

I peered into the tiny window and gasped. It was Brett and Lindsey.

Brett was shirtless and Lindsey was in her bra and panties.

I ran back to the ballroom and saw Jack casually leaning on the wall.

"Jack, you'll never believe what I just sa-"

"You saw them." He took a sip of punch.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Brett and Linsey. Half way to making babies in that one classroom."

"Yeah. But how did you find out?"

"I saw Brett and Lindsey earlier."

"Oh. So, what do you want to do now?"

Jack tossed his cup into the garbage can. "Let's ditch prom. It's too fancy for me. Lets go to that new chicken restaraunt at the mall." He offered me his hand.

I took it. "Ok. Let's go."

At the chicken place, Jack and I were having a nice conversation about how annoying and perverted/slutty Brett and Lindsey were.

Jack then asked me, "So, are you ok with Brett?"

"I'm over it. What about you and Linsey?"

"Over her. She's just a whore. But guess what. I love _you_."

I gasped but then smiled. "I love you too."

We leaned in and kissed.

2 minutes into the kiss, Jack tugged away from me. At first I was confused, but then I saw Lindsey and Brett. Jack and I smirked.

"Jack! What the hell! You go to prom with me and you ditch to kiss Crawford!" Lindsey shrieked.

Brett followed after. "Kimmy, babe! Why did you go off with Brewer and have a date with him? You cheated on me!"

I laughed. Jack snickered. "Listen, Brett. You were the one that cheated on me with Lindsey. I saw you guys halfway to making a family in a classroom."

Brett paled. Jack looked at Lindsey and snapped, "Fuck off, cheating slut."

Lindsey grabbed Jack's arm and wailed, "Jackie! Please take me back."

"Same here Kimmy!" Brett said to me.

We both rolled our eyes. "NO!" We exclaimed together.

Brett sighed and Lindsey whimpered. Brett leaned in and kissed her and they ran off, giggling. They were probably off to have some sex.

After that we started happily dating.

7 years later, Jack took me to the front porch of the house we shared.

"C'mon, Kim. Let's go out to dinner." I nodded and we proceeded to the car.

When Jack parked, I gasped. It was the same chicken place.

"Jack, what are doing here?" I asked when I stepped out of the car.

He smiled at me. "We're going to have dinner because we love each other."

I grinned and took his hand as we walked into the restaraunt.

As we ate, Jack then stopped. He looked at me and took my hand.

"Kim. This is important."

I stared into hsi dreamy eyes. "Yes?"

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I fell in love with you. You are my everything. I promise to love you for infinity. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Jack opened it and it revealed a 24 carat diamond ring. I gasped.

"Yes!" We hugged and then we passionately kissed.

7 months later, I suggested to Jack that we eat out at the chicken place.

Over a plate of chicken salad, I grabbed Jack's hand.

"Like how you told me something important here, I thought I'd do the same."

Jack looked confused. "Ok..."

"I'm...pregnant."

Jack gasped. He hugged me and then kissed me. "This is great! We're going to be parents!"

And now, 5 months later, here I am, writing this letter to you. I know it's late but I really miss you. Jack does too, How about yall come to Seaford to visit since yall moved to New York City.

Love always,

Kim Crawford

P.S. And I forgot to mention. The gender of the baby is a...

* * *

**Finished! I hope you guys like it! If you want me to continue this, please say that in the reviews! :) Who knew that chicken could bring them together? LOL. So please review! :)**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KICKIN IT! :D**

**xoxo**

**Cici and Alyssa**


End file.
